Émo
L’'émo' est une catégorie de jeune mâle humain qui une capacité fulgurante à s'enfiler des adolescents malgré une fifure évidente. Émo a une étymologie incertaine. Il peut provenir du mot hémorragie mais il s'agit sans doute d'une abréviation de émou, une expression d'origine portu-grecque signifiant « tapette ». L'émoÀ ne surtout pas confondre avec homo... oh pis si en fait n'est pas vraiment un skater... ni tout à fait un gothique... ni un Krishna... ni même un boys band-pop... En fait, prenez tout ce qu'il y a de négatif dans chacun de ces genres et vous aurez votre émo, voilà. L'émo souffre croit souffrir en permanence. Il se complait dans sa souffrance infernale : plus de pile dans le Mp3, plus de céréales crunch, pas de bisous le soir pour s'endormir etc... : "Putain, les mp3 c'est trop con, les parents aussi, ca sert a rien. Je souffre et tout le monde s'en fout ... Fucking World " Il est un martyre des temps modernes et en tant que tel, il peut faire une tentative de suicide parce que maman n'a pas acheté d' Actimel. Telle est la devise du émo: “''Life sucks, if only I could die.” Toutefois, l'émo de base semble prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas se rendre compte que personne ne l'en empêche. Car il faut le dire, l'émo souffre d'une maladie bénine : le suicide chronique. En effet, quand on l'entend ou que l'on voit ses pseudos, on doit se dire qu'il a au moins ressuscité une centaine de fois pour être encore en vie. On dit aussi que Chuck Norris aurait permis aux émos de vivre par pure pitié... Origines .]] Le premier émo serait le fils caché d'Avril Lavigne, elle-même fille d'un émo... Il serait arrivé sur terre comme un parasite qui se serait fixé sous la chaussure de Sangoku lorsqu'il revenait de Namek (d'où le maquillage pour cacher ses origines...). Chuck Norris aurait alors décidé de les laisser en vie parce que la NASA lui devait une bière. Bah oui, il avait parié avec eux qu'il sortirait nu dans l'espace et qu'il atterrirait sur Terre. Il l'a fait donc une bière. Les émos auraient alors évolué jusqu'à nos jours par des croisements génétiques effectués dans les laboratoires de la Zone 51 dans le Névada... Ils se seraient alors échappés après une invasion extraterrestre à Roswell. On ne les recherche même plus car ils se détruisent eux-mêmes de toute façon... Comment reconnaitre un émo ? Reconnaitre un émo est assez aisé. En effet, grâce à sa grande mèche sur la figure (portée, à l'origine, pour cacher quelques pustules frontales disgracieuses), souvent grasse. Ensuite, l'émo se maquille, sûrement pour se donner une note "androgyne", "efféminée", qui peut tourner à la transsexualité. Il peut porter des piercings, histoire de faire sonner les portiques dans les aéroports, pour faire "rebelle anarchiste". Son allure est assez spéciale, c'est-à-dire qu'il porte essentiellement des hauts à rayure, ou bien à pois, parfois des T-shirts Bleeding star. Il a un slim, souvent un Cheap-Monday (il arrive sans problème à rentrer ses parties intimes, vu qu'il est castré). Ses chaussures sont essentiellement des Converses ou bien des Vans à damiers. Il arrive à porter des lunettes de Michel Polnareff en ayant l'air normal (ces lunettes font des yeux de mouche) ainsi que, parfois, des menottes attachées à son slim (pour les émos androgynes) ou leur mini-jupe léopard rose (pour les émos féminins). Il aime les smileys et les couleurs sur MSN et peut mettre en phrase perso MSN: En mode trop bad, la vie est nulle, 666, suicide . la fête d'hier soir, trop bon, lol, xD,PTDR,ROFLMAOZEDUNG !. Il écoute souvent Kyo, Vengaboys, Billy TalentAussi connu sous le nom de Billy Sans Talent, Panic! At the Disco, AFI, My Chemical Romance, Indochine et du Métal Symphonique. Certains écoutent aussi Tokio Hotel, le groupe d'Allemands qui écume les hôtels pour éjaculer dans les oreillers, et Queen (seulement la toune ''Another one bite dans l'cul). L'émo aime les photos de lui-même. Elles sont toujours en noir et blanc et bien sûr en hypercontrasté histoire qu'on ne voit plus aucun de ses boutons (ça ferait tâche et plus du tout émo). Il s'arrange souvent pour que sa grosse mèche prenne toute la place. Ainsi, il est assez difficile de l'apercevoir, ce qui vaut mieux en général. L'émo mange du Special K©, mais nature ! Il peut aussi boire du lait mais obligatoirement écrémé. Il mange des repas congelés, de préférence Marie ou Picard, des chips voire les plantes vertes de maman. Il peut aussi sucer des glaces à l'eau (ça lui rappelle son premier concert de Tokio Hotel dans les loges). Parfois, il va aussi au MerDO. Il aime utiliser des mots dégueulasse en anglais du genre rotten lungs, vomit in your trachea ou encore un menu maxi Best of s'il vous plait. Voix On peut le reconnaitre à la parole. En effet, un émo mâle a une voix de castra (lol une rime !), ceci est du à force d’écouter des groupes et des chanteurs émos comme Bill Kaulits de Tokio Hotel. Pour les filles, on peut les entendre crier dès qu’elles voient un groupe émo connu dans la rue. On appelle ça aussi des Groupies. Les différents types d'émos Les émos chanteurs Les émos de la chanson sont apparus il y a une dixaine d'années... Le premier d'entre eux a chanté dans un groupe à la gloire de la France et de la colonisation. J'ai nommé Indochine. Pendant un bon moment, seuls quelques uns ont fait parler d'eux (heureusement), même si depuis, ils ont l'air de se reproduire entre eux comme des lapins en cage vu leur nombre : Green Day, Eddie de Darkness Dynamite (trop émo pour toi), Clement Le nolife, Bob l'éponge (il chante du christian core !!!), David Desrosiers... Les émos politiques .]] Ceux-ci sont plus vieux. Ils existaient déjà il y a une septantaine''soixante-dizaine'' si t'es ni belge ni suisse. d'années, comme le montre la photo ci-jointe. Comment ça rien à voir ? Attends, t'as vu sa coupe ? Tous les émos lui rendent hommage ! Et Néron est pas mal non plus dans genre. Il a mis Rome en feu pour avoir de l'inspiration pour pouvoir écrire de nouvelles chansons… La rumeur circula que Néron aurait joué de la lyre et chanté au sommet du Quirinal, pendant que la ville brûlait. Si c'est pas émo j'me demande bien c'est quoi ! Les aniémos .]] Le genre émo n'est pas réservé qu'aux êtres humains et cette philosophie façon de penser tout à fait hors norme a atteint les cerveaux de certains animaux. Les moufettesC'est comme les putois sauf que les moufettes sont noirs et blancs et les putois sont bruns. Mais t'es inculte ! sont les meilleurs exemples d'émos des animaux. Les plus atteints sont sans doute les espèces bovidésQui ne sont pas de la famille des bovédés (voir photo). Chez les animaux, un émo peut aussi se sentir à l'écart de ses proches et passer sa vie à rechercher son père dans tout l'océan, mais dans ce cas, ça s'écrit un NémoOui, elle est de moi et non j'en suis pas fier.. Ce qu'il y a dans le sac messenger d'un émo Une étude suivie a permis à une équipe de spécialistes de découvrir les ressources d'un sac messenger... Le sac messenger est l'"outil de base" d'un émo. Il lui servira de fourre tout (il a une capacité de 2000 litres !!! eh ouais on dirait pas...) Il contient en général : * Une trousse à maquillage, histoire de garder l'idee de la tapette bien sûr. * Un carnet de notes et un stylo, pour noter ses poèmes de p'tit abandonné (à deux balles quoi...). * Un paquet de mouchoirs, histoire de pouvoir toujours être triste 24h/24. * Des capotes et BEAUCOUP de lubrifiant, toujours pour garder l'idee de la tapette... * Un cutter, pour pouvoir se scarifier et garder le "staïle" devant tous ses potes. * Une série de piercings et bracelets, pour pouvoir les changer régulièrement histoire de faire style "tient je change mes habits"... * Un ogo, pour dire qu'il est triste à tous ses amis (qui en ont un aussi). Les pouvoirs des émos Comme tout groupe social ultimement supérieur, ou non, les émos ont leurs propres "superz-éros" : les émo-rangers ! C'est comme les PowerRangers, mais australiens (pour ne rien arranger), et avec des cheveux dans les yeux. De pittoresques créatures, perdues dans un environnement hostile (la vraie vie) et luttant, grâce à leurs superz-pouvoirs ultra-énormes, contre divers prédateurs tous plus ... euh ... dangeureux les uns que les autres. En voici un épisode : Les émos sont dangeureux Mis à part leurs superz-pouvoirs (voir au-dessus), et malgré leur saine habitude de manger les enfants, les émos sont dangereux ! Leur tête de file, le groupe de "musique" Tokio Hotel, est en fait la branche recrutement de leur mouvement pour conquérir le monde. Il écument les salles de "concerts" afin d'hypnotiser les adolescents de sexe féminin (ce qui, en soit, constitue une noble cause, mais bon...) et d'en faire une armée dévastatrice, sanguinaire et, accessoirement, super-fashion, puis de lacher cette armée dans les rues des plus grandes villes du monde pour y semer le chaos (activité qui, à première vue, pourrait sembler anodine, voire assez saine). Leur ultime but étant, à terme, de provoquer l'effondrement de la race humaine, par suicide massif, passque la vie est trop injuste, tu vois. Leur mode de financement principal est la vente de vêtements spécifiquement conçus et nano-modifiés afin de susciter la poussée des cheveux de leurs porteurs, ainsi que la vente de posters de Bill. Pour plus d'informations, voir la page Tokio Hotel. Comment se débarrasser des émos ? Comme pour la plupart des stéréotypes sur la , on veut bien sûr s'en débarrasser. Il existe une méthode éprouvée, sensiblement la même que pour se débarrasser des hippies, pour se protéger contre l'émo-fashion. Elle consiste simplement en l'application massive d'un CD du groupe Slayer. Attention cependant aux effets secondaires. L'émo va crier, se couper les veines puis va commencer à pleurer, et si l'exposition au Thrash métal est longue, l'émo va se pendre. Voir aussi * Indochine * Site des émorangers. * Site troublant et poignant sur la dépression. * Hardcore Kids (c'est comme l'évolution... un peu comme Pikachu pis Raichu) * Skyblog d'un émo parmis tant d'autres qui souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité (sans rancunes Nono ^^) * Homosexuel Références cs:Emo da:Emo de:Emo en:Emo es:Emo fi:Emo it:Emo nl:Emo pl:Emo (ludzie) pt:Emo ru:Эмо sk:EMO sv:Emo tr:Emo Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'article "Émo-fif" ? Parfait (si tu mets ça, je me suicide) Poilant ! (si tu mets ça, je m'ouvre les veines) Encore à développer ou retravailler, pleaaaase Nullissime Inadmissible : à réécrire ou effacer. Je suis pas encore assez autonome pour me faire une opinion (promis: je mets mon âge dans la page de discussion). catégorie:univers de fiction d'Humour-Parodique Category:Sondage Category:Canular musical Category:Désencyclopédie